


Things to be Grateful For

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: “Pyra once said that… sometimes, it’s a blessing for Blades to forget things.” Mythra looks away, suddenly unable to look Nia in the eyes. “I have to say that I agree.”





	Things to be Grateful For

**Author's Note:**

> so for those who don't know, torna blade voice lines got leaked and patroka seems to actually like morag so HAH
> 
> also, obviously from the morag/patroka tag, there are spoilers

“She’s so happy, it’s almost kind of scary.”

Nia makes a contemplative noise in the back of her throat, tilts her head, then nods with some sort of uncertainty. Mythra hands her a mug and takes the seat beside her with her own drink.

They watch Patroka double over in laughter, the noise sharp and almost mocking like everything she says, but lacking her usual bitter edge. She grabs Mòrag’s arm and laughs again, leaning against her as if they’ve been friends for ages. The display of familiarity is just _weird_. Patroka hardly ever initiates physical contact unless it's to punch someone, or kick someone, or claw at their face with her nails.

But Mòrag seems to be taking it in stride. She says something and Patroka makes a face that definitely isn’t her typical scowl.

She looks… happy.

“Makes sense, since she doesn’t remember anything,” Nia says.

“If she wasn’t threatening to murder Zeke and Mikhail just five minutes ago, I wouldn’t have even guessed it’s the same Patroka from before.”

Nia sniffs the drink that Mythra had given her. Jenerossi Tea. Pyra must have picked it out.

“What d’you think, Mythra? About this whole… thing, with Torna joining up with us?”

For a moment, Mythra looks almost genuinely pained, but she shrugs with far too much nonchalance. “Huh? I should be asking you that question.”

“Just ‘cuz I used to be in Torna?”

“Well, yeah. You’d know them better than any of us.”

Suddenly, she wishes Dromarch were here to provide a convenient excuse for her to get up and leave, but he had gone off somewhere to browse the shops with Brighid and Poppi. Ever since that night Pyra had been awakened, Nia had consciously tried to avoid thinking too hard about her former Torna… allies. Not friends, no, she could never call those vicious murderers her friends.

Family, perhaps, in a twisted way. They were all drawn together by the toxicity that revolved around Jin and Malos in a violent storm that never calmed. It was comforting at first, being with others in the same circumstances, but far from healthy for any of them.

Patroka had never, ever laughed the way she’s laughing now. She’d been more or less polite to Nia when they first met, but she was always so cold and distant like she had willingly withdrawn into herself to shut out everyone else, only opening up in small cracks to ooze her own brand of toxicity.

Now, she's still got a poisonous disposition, but it's not nearly as potent as it once was.

“Can’t say I know them anymore…” Nia mutters, pushing her nose into her mug to inhale the bitter scent of the tea. “Not in the way I used to.”

“Just take it, Mòrag!” Patroka loudly says, pushing something into Mòrag’s hands. “It’ll look _cute_ on you.”

Nia and Mythra watch on, utterly bemused, as Mòrag sighs and fixes a single earring to her right ear. They’re too far away for them to get a clear view of what it is, but it catches the sunlight and glints gold. Patroka puts a knuckle to her lips, stares for a long five seconds, then shakes her head. Mòrag takes the earring off and pockets it.

“Pyra once said that… sometimes, it’s a blessing for Blades to forget things.” Mythra looks away, suddenly unable to look Nia in the eyes. “I have to say that I agree.”

“A blessing, eh? I guess.”

“Forgetting things is painful, but some memories aren’t worth hanging onto.”

Mythra’s getting that _look_ on her face, the one that makes Nia want to grab her by the shoulders and tell her to stop sulking or else… or else… something. She isn’t sure what, really. She’s like the complete opposite of Rex sometimes, with how contemplative she can get.

But that’s just to be expected of an Aegis, Nia supposes. And she’d be a hypocrite if she told Mythra to cheer up. How strange, for them to be clouded by such a heavy mood while Patroka is cheerfully hanging off Mòrag’s arm.

“You get it, don’t you? Nia?”

Nia puts a hand over where her Core Crystal rests, tainted by human essence.

“It’s different for everyone, I think. But. Yeah. I get it.”

Their understanding is a much different thing from the understanding Nia had thought she had with Torna. Mythra may not be a Flesh Eater, but her smile is sincere and so very different from Malos’ cruel grins.

Not a day goes by that Nia isn’t grateful for meeting her current friends. Maybe Patroka would feel the same way, once she properly learns everything about her past self.

A warm feeling wells up in her chest, and Nia’s about to say something awfully sappy that she’ll probably regret later, but then Mythra chokes and sputters on her drink. Stunned, they both watch Patroka sling an arm around Mòrag’s neck and roughly kiss her, knocking her hat off to the ground in the process.

“—The hell?!” Nia makes a face.

Patroka turns and looks directly at them, still holding Mòrag in a pseudo-chokehold. She calls over, “So. You done watching us, yet? Creeps.”

The front of Mythra’s dress is stained with her spilt tea. She snarls at Patroka, opens her mouth like she wants to say something, stomps a foot, helplessly looks to Nia, then switches places with Pyra all in the span of a couple blinks.

“Wh-what— Mythra! That’s not fair! You can’t just…!” Pyra covers her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed at having seen that odd display of affection Patroka inflicted upon Mòrag. “I’m sorry! I told her it wasn’t right to eavesdrop!”

She runs off. Nia jumps up to her feet. “Hold up, you can’t just leave me here—! Mythra! I mean, Pyra!”

Well, it’s as good an excuse as any to get out of there. The mood’s been ruined, anyway.

—

“… Could you unhand me now, Patroka? My neck is beginning to ache.”

“Hmm, nah.”


End file.
